1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrating an enclosure and more particularly relates to automated integration of a modular enclosure in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data processing system often includes one or more components configured as modular enclosures. For example, servers, storage devices, switches, and the like may be packaged in modular enclosures referred to herein as enclosures. Each enclosure is a functional component that may be used by the system when the enclosure is integrated. An administrator may add capacity to the data processing system by connecting a second enclosure to a first enclosure or a control unit through a communication channel.
The second enclosure may be integrated to the data processing system by establishing the communication channel to the second enclosure. In one embodiment, the second enclosure is cascade cabled, wherein each enclosure is connected to an upstream enclosure or a control unit, and each enclosure is further connected to a downstream enclosure, the connections forming a serial chain from the control unit to a terminal enclosure. In an alternate embodiment, the second enclosure is connected in parallel to the first enclosure. For example, the second enclosure and first enclosure may each be cabled to the control unit.
The second enclosure is further integrated by providing power to the second enclosure and by establishing one or more logical addresses and identifiers to facilitate communication between the second enclosure and the other enclosures and control unit. The administrator typically performs the integration, including connecting the communication channel cables, power cables, and assigning the logical addresses and identifiers.
Unfortunately, many errors can occur during integration. For example, the administrator may assign an inappropriate logical address or identifier to the second enclosure or enclosure components, such as the logical address or identifier of a storage device in the first enclosure. In addition, the administrator may incorrectly cable the second enclosure, or provide power to the second enclosure at the wrong time or in the wrong sequence. These integration errors may reduce the performance of the data processing system or disable the data processing system until the errors are corrected. In addition, finding and correcting integration errors may be time consuming and costly.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that automate the integration of an enclosure in a data processing system. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would reduce integration errors and simplify an administrator's integration tasks.